


Плохой знак для принца

by demondaen



Category: Kings
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondaen/pseuds/demondaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Кокер-спаниель" становится слишком опасен. Джек решает скопрометировать Дэвида, чтобы королевская семья отвернулась от него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плохой знак для принца

**Author's Note:**

> "Пропущенная сцена" к 4 серии, совместный поход в клуб.

Принцу Джеку Бенджамину редко приходилось мечтать. Желать - да. Тост с джемом, яхту или перстень. Все, что принц желал, он получал незамедлительно. Что же до мечтаний, пожалуй, у него в последние годы была только одна, перманентная мечта — доказать отцу, что он достоин его уважения и трона. Недавно к ней добавилась еще одна, мелкая, но навязчивая, как зуд от укуса комара. Дэвид Шепард. Кокер-спаниель, как назвала его мать. Милая, верная собачка, опасно близко подобравшаяся к сердцу его отца и постели сестрички.   
Даже Роуз обратила внимание, а это тревожный звоночек. Принц был очень недоволен собой в связи с тем, что не взялся за этого псевдо-святошу Шепарда раньше. Ну да ладно!  
План был прост, как палка, и убийственен, как взрыв атомной бомбы. Подкупить и отвлечь приглашением боевых товарищей прямо с передовой, заманить на крутую вечеринку, заинтриговать вседозволенностью, расслабить обильной выпивкой, а если понадобится, то и чем посильнее, и, в конечном итоге, подложить под Шепарда любую приглянувшуюся девицу. Сюрприз-сюрприз! Совершенно неожиданно кто-то сфотографирует этот по всем статьям дискредитирующий момент, и фото просочатся в прессу. Упс! Мишель в слезах. Ее маленькое трепетное сердечко разбито, свадьбе не бывать. Минус один претендент с пути к престолу. А там уже можно и для отца спектакль поставить.   
«Бруно, они все со мной. Очень важные шишки. Это мой брат, это кузен, мой невропатолог, тренер по теннису. Ну, и без охраны я никуда».  
Они еще порог переступить не успели, а у парней уже потекли слюни от всех этих девочек в коротеньких летящих платьицах, которые, казалось, специально одевались лишь для того, чтобы их поскорее раздели. В глазах у рядовых — щенячий восторг. Но Шепард. Шепард!  
\- Это весело, наверное...  
\- Что?  
\- Быть Вами.  
Три слова точно в цель. Где тебя учили так стрелять, мальчик? «Это весело, наверное». Сколько в этом невинности, философии и противопоставления! Чертов кокер! Как научить тебя команде «к ноге!»?  
И Джеку приходится очень постараться, быть милым, находить нужные слова, выглядя непринужденным и в доску своим. Почти братом. И выдохнуть можно себе позволить, только когда чувствуется — колеса так хорошо смазаны, что колесница тронулась.   
Джек отходит к бару, заказывает себе выпить, да чего покрепче. Заслужил. Напиток появляется с молниеносной скоростью. Ведь это желание наследника престола Гилбоа. Отворачивается от бармена, прислоняется спиной к барной стойке и с наслаждением следит за тем, как неловко Дэви пытается флиртовать с длинноногой блондинкой за вертушками. Щеночек понятия не имеет, что девочка на самом деле облизывает не его, а принца, но так и должно быть. Это секрет.  
Джек делает большой глоток и прищуривается. Из колонок на танцующих и просто праздно шатающихся выплескиваются волны гипнотического транса, приправленные смехом и гулом голосов. Принц стоит один. Он умеет сделать так, чтобы лицо выглядело как табличка «Не беспокоить». Взгляд направлен на бравого капитана. Такой он весь правильный, аккуратный, причесанный во всех отношениях, что очень, ну вот до одури хочется его растрепать, окунуть в грязь лицом, заставить вылезти из своей скорлупы, так, чтобы птенчик узнал, что такое настоящая жизнь, где всем его хваленым идеалам грош цена.  
И чего все так привязались к его личной маленькой победе над Голиафом? «Какой красивый, сильный поступок!» Ну, прям девица Жанна Д'Арк задрала юбки и остановила две армии! Где-то на периферии сознания скромно топчется мысль о том, что ему вообще-то жизнь спасли, но Джек решительно захлопывает дверь прямо перед ее носом. И так выбрался бы, овеянный славой и заслуживающий всяческого доверия. Его, его отец должен был приблизить к себе после плена!   
Джек презрительно поджимает губы и качает головой. Внезапно в голове возникает очень даже привлекательный образ — он трахает Шепарда на полу в каком-то дешевом отеле на окраине Шайло. Грубо и монотонно, наслаждаясь процессом скорее эмоционально, нежели физически. На удивление, от этой мысли на сердце становится легче. Джек недоверчиво улыбается уголками губ, отпивает еще один глоток и позволяет себе предаться приятным мечтам.   
Итак. Даже выпивший приличное количество спиртного, Шепард на это не пойдет, так что тут нужно что-нибудь посерьезнее. Это не проблема. Старина Ронни всегда располагает небольшим запасом вспомогательных бонусов. Спаниель доверчиво примет из рук нового знакомого заранее подготовленный бокал, осушит его, мучимый жаждой от непривычно бурного общения с противоположным полом. Когда у него начнет кружиться голова, Джек подойдет и заглянет в его глаза, приметив расширившиеся, потемневшие зрачки. «Ооо! - скажет он с улыбкой и поцокает языком, словно заботливый дядюшка. - Кто-то, похоже, слишком много выпил сегодня!» Дэвид не станет отпираться, если учесть, что он совершенно неопытен в сфере маленьких грязных секретов большого города. Вряд ли он сам поймет, что с ним происходит. Корешей Шепарда Джек оставит на Ронни, а сам заботливо отведет новоявленного капитана к машине. Сегодня смена Стюарта. Достаточно шепнуть ему адрес, и понятливый охранник без вопросов доставит принца и его спутника в тот самый маленький отель с пожарным выходом во дворы, где они так классно отжигали с Джозефом.   
Джек запинается на этом воспоминании. Поспешно отпивает большой глоток обжигающе холодного алкоголя, чтобы прогнать ненужные мысли. Джо под запретом. И все мысли о нем - тоже. Нужно учиться жертвовать малым, чтобы достигать большего, так не раз говорил ему отец... Будь всё проклято! Всё и все!  
Он за шкирку вытащит Шепарда из авто, под покровом темноты отведет в номер и бросит на пол. К тому моменту средство подействует в полную силу, и спаниель сможет разве что ползать на четвереньках в погоне за розовыми пони, да невнятно умолять. Возможно, этот придурок вообще девственник! Так что он даже не будет понимать, в чем именно столь остро нуждается. Зато Джек будет знать наверняка.   
Но он не станет торопиться. Спокойно пройдет, перешагнув через капитана, в комнату. Снимет куртку, повесит на спинку стула, развяжет шнурки, стащит ботинки, бросит их неподалеку. Вернется в коридор, переступит одной ногой через Шепарда, встанет над ним, глядя сверху вниз, а затем усядется на грудь, прижмет к полу его ослабевшие руки, заглянет в наивные, недоуменные глаза.  
\- Что со мной происходит? - бестолочь Дэвид точно должен будет выдать этот вопрос с самым несчастным выражением лица.  
\- Ничего особенного, - прошепчет Джек в ответ, склоняясь к нему, - просто исполняешь мое желание. Это нормально. Ведь я твой будущий король, а ты мой подданный. Учись ублажать своего монарха, Дэви.  
Он резко оттолкнется от пола, встанет, не желая затягивать сцену. Принц не из тех, кто любит аккуратно и подолгу распаковывать обертку, прежде чем извлечь подарок. Он из тех, кто безжалостно ее рвет.  
Джек ухватит Шепарда за ворот расстегнутой куртки, приподнимет и перевернет на живот. Быть может, даже пнет ногой. Не сильно, синяки — доказательство насилия, а доказательства нам не нужны. Просто для острастки. Вновь сходит в комнату, бесцеремонно стащит покрывало на пол, ухватит подушку, вернувшись к двери, скатает ее и подоткнет под живот капитана. Усядется ему на ноги. Деловито вытащит ремень из брюк и после непродолжительного сопротивления, свяжет за спиной руки Шепарда.   
\- Что вы делаете? - задыхаясь спросит Дэви.  
\- Сэр! - не преминет напомнить довольный открывающимся видом Джек. - «Что вы делаете, сэр». Ты не с корешем за банкой пива разговариваешь, Шепард.  
Затем, дабы не привлекать излишнего внимания возможных соседей, он снимет рубашку, стащит майку (придется ею пожертвовать) и запихнет край капитану в рот, после чего  примотает этот самодельный кляп его же ремнём, чтобы не выплюнул. В несколько рывков приспустит брюки Дэвида. Вот тут он точно должен начать слабо сопротивляться, но так даже интереснее. Джек прижмет его одной рукой к полу, а второй поспешно расстегнет собственные джинсы. В кармане всегда есть резинка, остается только надеяться, что ее смазки и слюны хватит, чтобы впихнуть член в девственную задницу великого героя войны. Это будет нелегко. Джеку придется приложить усилия, направляя себя рукой, преодолевая сопротивление мышц, совершенно не готовых к такому грубому проникновению. Дэвид будет биться, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, и надрывно мычать в свой кляп. Боль несколько прояснит его сознание и возможно даже позволит понять, что над ним надругались, как над девкой с дискотеки. Жаль, не видно будет его ангельских голубых глазок, в которых, уж наверное, блеснет одинокая слеза безысходности. И тогда Джек одним мощным рывком вгонит член до самого основания. Так, чтобы проклятый капитан изогнулся и взвыл, чтобы скулил и грыз свой кляп, чтобы пожалел, очень пожалел, что ступил в Шайло, что посмел надеяться на благосклонность короля, что вообще родился на свет. Джек не даст ему передышки, не позволит свыкнуться с новыми ощущениями. Он сразу начнет трахать Шепарда, как и задумал изначально, механически и грубо. Без особых эмоций. Без удовольствия. Просто, чтобы Дэвид почувствовал ту же боль, тот же холод, что он сам каждый день ощущает, глядя на отца, превеликого короля Сайласа.  
Джек морщится и отпивает третий глоток. Едва начавшее охватывать его возбуждение тут же растворяется в болезненном ощущении собственной уязвимости. Как он устал от этого... Словно день за днем под ногами болото и ни на секунду не удается ступить на твердую почву, чтобы дать отдохнуть измученному телу.   
Тут же скрывая истинные чувства за привычной усмешкой, Джек смотрит на капитана, все еще общающегося с блондинкой.  
\- Быстро же они осваиваются, - говорит сам себе.  
\- Не думал, что ты появишься, - знакомый голос обжигает, как удар.  
Джек мрачнеет. Распрямляется, чувствуя, как напрягается каждая мышца.  
\- Спонтанно решили с друзьями, - отвечает он, не глядя на подошедшего и остановившегося так близко Джозефа.  
Аромат его парфюма — нотки цитруса и летнего моря — дразнит его обоняние, против воли заставляя тело реагировать так, как оно привыкло.  
\- У тебя тут дело? - Джо пытается быть вежливым и непринужденным, хотя он, конечно же, обеспокоен тем, что кажется, будто принц оборвал все связи.  
\- Да.  
\- Увидимся потом? - в голосе промелькивают те самые мурлычущие интонации, от которых у Джека обычно встает на раз.  
Но сегодня он все так же смотрит только перед собой. Сжимает стакан, рискуя расколоть его.  
\- Это плохая идея.  
\- К тебе никто не клеится, я же все вижу. Давай встретимся позже, - голос еще на пол тона ниже, интимнее: - Я соскучился.  
Джек прикрывает глаза, сдерживая себя. Сжимает зубы. Молчит.  
\- Что с тобой? - видимо Джозеф прослеживает взгляд Джека, обращенный на беззаботного Шепарда. - Ты с этим пришел что ли?  
\- Если я тебе не звонил, - принц, наконец, разворачивается, устремляет мрачный тяжелый взгляд прямо в лицо Джо, видя, как постепенно блекнет его улыбка, - значит, была причина. Намек понял?  
Отворачивается, чтобы не видеть этого несчастного, растерянного лица, отставляет стакан на стойку.   
\- Мне пора.  
Идет напряженный, как натянутая струна. Подходит к Ронни.   
\- Едем дальше, собирай парней.  
А сам мечтает развернуться, пройти обратно, мимо стойки и оставшегося около нее расстроенного Джозефа. Взглянуть на него мельком, тем взглядом, что только для них, и пройти дальше, в одну из свободных комнат. Дождаться его, пришедшего через пару минут, чтобы не вызывать подозрения. Обнять. Ухватить рукой за затылок и прижаться лбом ко лбу. Без лишних слов, без извинений, которые Джо никогда не требует от него. И просто быть рядом.   
Всегда быть рядом...   
Джек Бенджамин стал слишком часто мечтать. Плохой знак для принца.


End file.
